Save a Sub, Dom a Cowboy
by not the mermaid
Summary: I was trying to do a quick oneshot to see if I've improved at all but i couldn't think of anything so here's some gentle femdom porn instead lmao. A SymMccree (symmetra/mccree) smut fic.


It was a long day at headquarters and Jesse couldn't wait to collapse on to his bed. 10 hours of nothing but various meetings and briefings definitely took it's toll on the poor cowboy's energy. McCree opened the door to his base apartment, ready to plop down onto his bed and knock out for the rest of the night, but much to his surprise he finds his girlfriend Satya sitting on a chair in his living room draped in lacy red lingerie waiting for him to step through the door.

"Well now…" McCree indulged in the sight before him looking her up and down, gazing at how the red lace covered her curves so perfectly "what do we have here?" he asked in his smooth southern drawl with a hint of curiosity.

Satya swayed her way up to her boyfriend she had been patiently waiting for all evening to step through that door. "I wanted to surprise you," she said as she ran her hand up his torso and went in for a kiss. "You seem exhausted, here take a seat and I will take care of you," she guided him over to a chair she had placed in the middle of the living room. He sat down excited for what was going to come while she slowly walked in a circle around him with a hand gliding across his shoulders with her movements. She straddled onto his lap and grind her hips into him. Satya grabbed his hat and placed it on her head then looked into his eyes with a seductive look on her face "how about we start getting you out of these clothes huh, partner?" she asked as she started to trail her hands up his button up shirt.

Poor Jesse was getting harder by the second, having her in his favorite colored lingerie was hard enough to keep calm with but now having her on his lap with his hat on and speaking like him? His pants might as well have been shrinking on him they felt so tight. He practically ripped off his shirt to cool himself down from all of this.

Satya felt the sudden hardness of Jesse's lap and smirked, she looked down and blushed for a second then back up at him with the same flirtiness as before "That'll get attention after the show" she said and moved in for a quick kiss. She then grabbed a remote and pressed a button to have mood setting music playing as she got up and danced for him and on top of him. Jesse knew quite well you're not supposed to touch a dancer when she's giving you a lap dance but it was just so damn hard not to. It took everything Jesse had and was really testing his patience not to pick her up and run into the bedroom, or at the very least have his hands all over her body.

After she was done with her one on one performance she took his (human) hand and lead him to the bedroom, pushing him to sit on top of the bed. She straddled him again and started kissing his neck, making him feel even more needy than when he couldn't touch her. He held her tight against his shirtless body, as she kissed and sucked on his sensitive neck leaving small bruises in her wake. "oooh darlin...what's gotten into you today?!" Jesse asked curious as to why she's doing all of this for him.

"well…" she whispered as she started to kiss and nibble his ear a bit, grinding her hips more while he groped her curves "i kind of wanted to try something new as your mistress Jesse…" she traced her hand past the large bulge in his pants.

"Darlin…." he gritted his teeth as her hand ghosted across his crotch trying to maintain control "Darlin I'll try anything just please…." he was on the verge of begging for her to touch him, or at the very least get out of his pants.

"Anything…? Even...pegging?" she asked curiously with a hint of eagerness

Jesse grew harder than he thought was even possible at that moment, that was actually one of his kinks but he was too scared to tell her about it. "Darlin you have no idea how much more in love with you i just became…and speaking of coming can I please…." Jesse was practically squirming at how bad he wanted to get out of his pants and be touched.

Satya was more than delighted to hear that he was into her suggestion. She climbed off of him and got down on her knees before him. Satya helped him out of his pants, bringing his boxers down with him at the same time and revealing his swollen dripping length. She nuzzled her face into his thigh as she looked up at him and wrapped her hand around his width, giving him a few slow pumps. "Mmm to know you're this hard and dripping just for me...You've pleased your mistress well already" she grinned at him as he was still trying his best to keep cool, happy that he was finally out of his pants and being touched. "Since you've been this good and even agreed to try something new, you can come whenever you want while I'm blowing you, including in my mouth." Jesse was so glad to hear that, it took so much pressure off for him now that he didn't have to hold it in any longer. Satya gave the head a few small teasing licks before putting it in her mouth. Her skillful tongue worked the tip while stroking up and down his shaft, Jesse's moans grew louder and louder, she knew he was going to come at any moment, there was no way he was going to last long after everything she just did. He grabbed the back of her head, holding onto a fistful of her hair as he came into her mouth with a loud moan. She let him go with a pop of her lips and wiped her mouth as she swallowed his load.

She crawled back onto his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. While her arm were wrapped around his neck she formed a strapon using hardlight behind his back. "Are you ready?" she asked as she pulled away from his loving lips and showed him the strapon she forged.

"Oh yeah, I can definitely handle that" He grinned as he saw the size of the dildo in her hand.

Satya chuckled as she put it on and started to lube it up. "ok darling, head down ass up, give me access to that wonderful ass of yours". That immediately turned Jesse on again, he obeyed his mistress and got in position in the middle of the bed. She crawled up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a few gentle kisses on his shoulders and back as the dildo pressed against him. She grabbed his ass teasingly while giggling, she's never had him in this position before so she was definitely going to have some fun, she now sees why this is one of Jesse's favorite positions too. She rubbed a dab of lube on McCree's entrance and some extra on the tip of the dildo. Rubbing it up and down his crack teasing his entrance, she slowly inserted the dildo inside of him. Jesse let out a few relieved moans of pleasure as she slid into him. After letting Jesse adjust for a few moments after she inserted into him fully Satya started up a slow but steady rhythm. While working her hips she continued playing with his ass cheeks, grabbing and smacking them, constantly turning McCree on more and more.

She gently slid a single finger down his spine, making him shudder and give him chills. She smirked and leaned down onto him, kissing various spots on his back and rubbing her hands over his abs and chest. "How are you doing darling, are you close" Satya asked as she started grinding her hips, changing her stroke and going a bit deeper.

McCree moaned with her change of stroke, she was hitting just the right spots perfectly "D...darlin….mistress….keep doing that...a aahh…mmmh". She kept at it and reached over with her right hand to stroke his length as well to make his orgasm more intense. "Oooooh...! Darlin keep going….please….p-please just a little bit longer" he moaned. His moans intensified the closer he got. Satya wrapped her left hand in his hair and pulled with a firm grip. That really set Jesse off as his moans echoed throughout his bedroom. Satya steadily road and stroked him thru his orgasm then slowly pulled out and released him, happy that she was able to make him feel so good, especially since this was her first time doing this with him.

Jesse plopped down on the bed then rolled over onto his back, absolutely exhausted. Satya took off the strapon and threw it onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, giving her a few kisses on her cheek and neck "i love you" he mumbled against her soft skin.

"I love you too Jesse" she giggled as he tickled her neck with his beard. He slid his hand underneath her thong and started to massage her entrance, tracing his fingers up and down her slit before inserting his middle finger into her. "Ah! J..jesse?" she blushed as she looked up at him while his hand went to work.

"I'm sorry didn't get to give you any attention darlin… but I'm way too exhausted for a 3rd round... " he said feeling guilty for not being able to satisfy his lover "d'ya wanna sit on my face real quick? Or i can just finish you off like this while I cuddle you in my arms... I don't want you to go to bed unsatisfied," he asked as inserted a second finger into her.

She smiled at him, he was always so thoughtful. She wanted to treat him tonight but he still insists that he tends to her as well, even when they made love he was still a sweetheart. Satya held on to her boyfriend even tighter, practically clinging to him while moaning and mewling softly into his chest as he worked his fingers inside her. He read her body language, she didn't want to leave his embrace which made him smile even more and kiss her on top of her head. He removed his fingers from her to rub her clit to stimulate her some more. He chuckled as he brought her closer and closer, he knew she was about to pop by the way she was squirming in his arms, making him have to hug her tighter to his body so he could work her through her orgasm.

Satya took a deep breath and relaxed into McCree once again and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his chest. Jesse placed a few small kisses on the top of her head before relaxing completely into his pillows, the exhaustion finally setting in again. "You know you didn't have to worry about me, i wanted to treat you today" Satya said in a very soft tired voice.

Jesse chuckled lightly "Sweetheart no woman of mine is going to bed without being satisfied, especially if they gave me a treat like you did tonight," he said in a soft voice as combed his fingers thru her hair.

Satya smiled as she nuzzled into him again "how chivalrous," she said somewhat teasingly. He just laughed again and ruffled her hair.

As much as they would love to keep talking and teasing each other their exhaustion was really setting in, both of them trying to fight their tiredness but ultimately failing. Soon enough their exhaustion won and they slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms with satisfied looks on their face.


End file.
